<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗失 by XXZZXXZZXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428119">遗失</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXZZXXZZXX/pseuds/XXZZXXZZXX'>XXZZXXZZXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXZZXXZZXX/pseuds/XXZZXXZZXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Lip(李梓源)×ILLICIT(朴帝珉)<br/>预警：NTR、行为诱导</p><p>是基于FITS×ILLICIT的Lip单箭头ILLICIT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LIP | Lee Jae-Won/ILLICIT | Park Je-Min</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遗失</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lip粉不要看企鹅粉也不要看fits粉也不要看因为真的很雷雷雷雷雷雷雷图一乐可以看看 看不下去请立即关闭 我怕被骂对不起对不起对不起全文虚构与现实没有关联雷雷雷雷雷雷雷雷雷雷雷雷雷很久之前乱写的雷雷雷雷雷雷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>搁在床头柜上的手机震得木质桌板嗡嗡作响，停止又继续。<br/>朴帝珉躺在床上翻了个身裹紧了被子，又忍不住寒颤。<br/>这个没了备注也依旧熟悉的电话号码在对他进行来电轰炸；而朴帝珉做不出决定，只能既不接听也不拒听。<br/>只是把手机调成静音，闭着眼睛就好。<br/>他有点想现在去找金东彦，又做不到；眼前的现实一点一点清晰起来，只剩手机震动的响声像是法槌又像一把高功率的冲击钻快要刺伤他。<br/>他把手机握在手里，放进被子里，李梓源大概是恶魔吧，魅魔之类的。他脑海里闪过相关李梓源的记忆，竭尽全力不去再多做回忆后，也不再具有真的忍心拒绝掉李梓源的勇气。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>作恶的男人呼气的声音太富有感染力，宛如精心编辑过的剧本，在恰到好处的时间点打破沉默。<br/>“帝珉……啊……”<br/>“……”<br/>“帝珉，我还可以见你吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“就现在，可以吗……？”<br/>朴帝珉保持着沉默让自己表现得不为所动，心脏突然一阵悸颤后冷汗遍布了全身。<br/>“我需要你，帝珉……宝贝。”<br/>但李梓源发颤的声线还是让朴帝珉的故作镇定一触即溃，颤抖着动摇起了同情心。</p><p>“所以你想做什么？”<br/>“我来找帝珉吧。”</p><p>朴帝珉的心跳就像警报钟一样快速砰砰发声。胸腔里的警报钟提醒他，李梓源那些干巴巴的话术是毫无意义的、是圈套、是猎人布下陷阱等待着猎物；但他越是违背越是晕眩，精神完全承受不住这种压制。他想象着，最好亲自贴着李梓源的耳朵大骂他一次。</p><p>他自暴自弃地走进浴室沐浴更衣；蹑手蹑脚地走出住所。<br/>五月的夜没有那么炎热，但朴帝珉还是因为心跳过快而躁动不安。</p><p>还好李梓源没有让他等很久，打开车门，冰凉宜人的空调风对他有一种吸引力；让他能毫不犹豫钻进副驾驶座里。这时朴帝珉才发现凌晨两点的李梓源看起来精神饱满，眼神明亮；跟刚才电话里的似乎是两个人。<br/>“好久不见，朴帝珉。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢，叫我出来做什么呢。不是谁都像你一样，这个时间还这么精神吧。”<br/>“嘻嘻，但真的已经很久不见啦。”<br/>“所以呢？”<br/>“所以超想你呀。”</p><p>“陪我回家吧。我也困了。”<br/>“说什么呢，现在你困了…那我下车，各自回去睡觉吧。”<br/>“但如果你真的不想陪我回家的话，就不会答应我了呀。或者去酒店吗？哈哈。”<br/>李梓源的轻笑让朴帝珉觉得自己被一下拆穿。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>李梓源在关上门的刹那把朴帝珉捧了起来，扑倒在床上；翘开他的嘴唇接吻，又把头深在他的颈窝深呼吸。<br/>“啊，很香啊。好喜欢的味道。”<br/>朴帝珉觉得这进行得顺理成章，又觉得自己上当了。<br/>面对这个曾经熟悉不已的高大男人；他双重意义上的难以呼吸。哪怕从心底否认抗拒了无数次，在带有热度的真实压迫感之下也剩下欲拒还迎的顺从。<br/>“乖呀……宝贝。”李梓源打开朴帝珉的纤细的大腿整个人覆盖住他，顺势把朴帝珉的上衣撩起，用双手感受这柔软温暖的皮肤。<br/>他隔着布料感受到他和朴帝珉都很快地硬了，他摸到身下人乳头的时候甚至能感受到朴帝珉的阴茎已经开始兴奋地跳动。</p><p>“等一下，至少让我……先洗一下，刚才有出汗的。”<br/>朴帝珉的声音黏糊糊的，抱着李梓源的手臂轻轻摇晃发出请求。<br/>但李梓源却僵持着那个姿势不为所动。</p><p>“算了吧。我知道你和金东彦在一起了。”<br/>李梓源轻轻握住朴帝珉的手臂，寻味地欣赏朴帝珉的表情。<br/>朴帝珉像受到了刺激似的委屈地呜咽起来。<br/>“那你……放开我……啊 ……你真是个崽种。”<br/>李梓源轻易地控制住了朴帝珉的挣扎，朴帝珉委屈无从的眼神，让他觉得嘴角上扬。</p><p>“不过帝珉现在身边的人是我哦。”李梓源轻轻地环抱住朴帝珉把他从身下抱到身边，受惊过的企鹅崽子有些茫然无措地顺从。<br/>“难道帝珉还想做吗？”李梓源抚摸着他蓬松的头发，舔舐着朴帝珉敏感的耳廓；他用双手抚摸着朴帝珉细嫩的腰肢，在尾椎处停下摩擦着。<br/>“李梓源你是屌脑错位了吗？”<br/>“或者帝珉也帮帮我吧。”<br/>李梓源握着朴帝珉的手摸向自己的胯下的勃起，“好难受啊。”<br/>“啊，你是真的崽种啊……如果想做就快做，做完我就走了，你妈的。”<br/>朴帝珉主动地把自己脱干净，他不想回去的时候衣服又湿又脏，他有些自暴自弃地想如果东彦发现会怎么样；他默默地做出东彦对不起的唇形。</p><p> </p><p>李梓源要比朴帝珉里记忆里想象里都温柔得多，他让朴帝珉分开腿坐在自己的身上扩张，另一只手环抱着他让他倚靠住自己。<br/>“以后我还会和帝珉在一起吗？”<br/>“不会。”<br/>这时李梓源已经用三根手指在朴帝珉湿热的后穴中抽插了，手指灵活而迅速抠弄着敏感点让朴帝珉觉得自己已经要被手指操射了，他的回答迅速，带着酥软尖细的声调，他觉得小腹发胀硬得想射，而后穴却酸软空虚欲求不满。<br/>“可以了……嗯……插进来……”</p><p>那根真正的大家伙迅速地整根没入体内。<br/>“啊，妈的。朴帝珉你比以前松好多。”<br/>李梓源一边打桩一边轻轻拍打了几下朴帝珉的屁股，他说完这话就有些后悔了，后穴突然紧锁着夹了他一下，让他产生了瞬间想射的冲动。<br/>“闭嘴，想做就做，不想的话现在就滚吧。嗯……”<br/>“那我真是太想做了。”<br/>“嗯啊……如果你现在开始不说话，我会考虑配合你。”<br/>“帝珉忘掉被我操的感觉了吗？”<br/>李梓源高速地进行着打桩运动，每次挺入都整根没入再抽出。之前的话是李梓源心里有鬼，事先想好的气话；但朴帝珉的后穴对他来说紧致又高热，他觉得自己其实坚持不了太久。他准备先用坐式骑乘位做，同时帮朴帝珉手淫，让他的宝贝快点高潮自己也好体面收场。</p><p> </p><p>“梓源哥，慢一点……嗯啊……感觉太舒服了。”<br/>“那我慢一点，你自己动……”<br/>“你吗的……啊啊……你该不会是不行了吧……啊？”<br/>“你在想什么呢……”<br/>李梓源加速了帮他手淫的手，向着敏感点重重地操了几分钟后；过于娇小白皙的男人果不其然地进入了高潮。看着朴帝珉射到浑身发软的动人模样，李梓源心满意足。他用心聆听着朴帝珉前后夹击之下的高潮时发出的呻吟，可爱天真又浪荡淫靡；这叫声催化着李梓源的下体；他在快要射之前刹住车，再次拍拍朴帝珉的屁股。<br/>“换个姿势。我也快了。”<br/>朴帝珉心领神会地让瘫软的身体调整到伏跪的姿势，塌下腰让李梓源能更好地进入。<br/>这个姿势让李梓源爽到极点，整根阴茎最大限度地进入朴帝珉的身体，他用力地操了几下就想射了。<br/>“你……射进来的话你就会死。哈哈。”<br/>但快感真的会冲昏他的脑壳，他捏着身下人的胯骨凶狠地挺入了几次之后——他发誓之前也没有想要内射，他爽得从头皮麻到脚跟，他想把高潮的过程维持那么一会再射外面的。但反应过来的时候已经气喘吁吁地伏在朴帝珉的背上，胯下湿濡一片了。<br/>“李梓源你真的很该死！讨厌你……哇……你怎么像狗……一样的……”小企鹅喘不过气来，声音像是刚刚溺水得救的小狗一样抽泣着“啊啊真的去你的……”<br/>他紧张地抱着朴帝珉，放弃思考再说什么话。<br/>一会儿后，他才反应过来朴帝珉开始小声地哭了起来，他紧张地道歉着，对不起帝珉。对不起。<br/>“对你真的很不舍啊……又有点不甘吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他安抚了一会朴帝珉，拖着疲惫的身躯为朴帝珉仔细地清理了起来，给他套上自己的衣服。<br/>他尽量不去看朴帝珉失落的表情让自己再徒增愧疚，脑子里走神着如果金东彦找上自己该怎么办。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李梓源想不明白为什么自己和朴帝珉到了今天的地步，他们好像一直关系都还好，只是分别之后那股畸形地占有欲依旧让他把自己当作朴帝珉应该是的那个人。但如果朴帝珉真的告诉他自己会和李梓源有以后，诸如此类的话；李梓源反而觉得自己不配。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来再有一次发贱打很多电话给朴帝珉的时候，接电话的人是金东彦，他表示朴帝珉正在洗澡，有什么事吗。<br/>李梓源尴尬地笑着说抱歉，因为没打备注所以拨错了号码。<br/>他心里发酸，瞬间嫉恨失神的作呕感在胃里翻涌。也许他和其他很多人都还有很多可能，但小企鹅却不再属于他了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>